Pineapple Chocolate and a Tie
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: A short and sweet Father's Day story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is what it is: cute, missing some scenes maybe, slightly late to the party, quick and a little unpolished. I have a lot going on in my life lately and just wanted to get this posted. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Danny ached all over. Some mornings he felt every bit his age. His plan was to stay in bed as long as he could.

He'd taken a dive during a foot chase after what should have been a simple warrant pickup. He and Lou had gone together, doing a favor for HPD. He didn't blame Lou, but deep down he knew that if Steve had been with him, this wouldn't have happened. No way could Lou keep up with him. The big guy sorely needed to work on his cardio.

But that was okay. Danny had come away mostly unscathed. A few cuts and scrapes. A deep bruise on his thigh from sliding into the perp like he was stealing a base. _Damn, he'd forgotten how much that could hurt._ He'd spent the previous evening with his leg propped, sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen peas and a six pack of beer.

He didn't expect any interruptions. No knocks on his door. No texts or phone calls. Which was nice. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep.

Steve was away for a few days. Something with the Navy. Chin had taken Sarah to Disney with Abby, and Kono was still MIA. It was supposed to be a quiet weekend.

It just so happened that it was also Father's Day.

And Danny was alone for the first time. Grace and Charlie were with their mother on Maui. Bad timing. He knew Rachel hadn't made the plans on purpose. She was simply terrible at remembering holidays. An attempt was made to change the dates, but the resort would not budge. He'd told her to go. Enjoy the weekend. They could celebrate when they got back. No big deal.

Except it was. And he lay there wanting to cry. He was in pain and alone and feeling kinda weepy. _Damn alcohol._

He didn't want to bother Lou, knowing he was busy with his kids. Plus Lou was on a huge guilt trip and Danny didn't want to deal with that. Shit happened in their line of work.

He shielded his eyes as the sun crept across the room. His dumb ass had forgotten to close the blinds before he'd fallen drunk into bed.

And now he had to pee.

Danny slowly sat up, letting his feet dangle for a few seconds, getting his bearings. He'd ended the night with a shot or two of the strong stuff, and his head was a little shaky. Hobbling to the bathroom, he favored his sore leg, cursing himself for acting like a teenager. Or his stupid partner. He sat down rather than standing to relieve himself, sure his aim was bound to be off.

Flushing the toilet, he headed back to bed and froze about half way there. All of his senses alert.

A sound. In the kitchen. He heard it again. _Shit_.

He tiptoed quickly to his nightstand, ignoring the complaints from his body, and grabbed his gun. Still listening. He heard the sound again, and his heart raced.

Creeping up the hall, he cleared rooms as he went. He should be alone.

As soon as he got to the kitchen doorway, he realized his mistake and quickly put his hands behind his back.

"Danno!" Charlie squealed and wiggled in Steve's arms.

"Dad, was that a gun?" Grace frowned.

"Yea, _Dad_ , was that your gun?" Steve laughed.

Danny could barely breathe he was so surprised. It took him a second to say anything. "What are you doing here?"

Grace scrunched her face in that particular way only teenage daughters can manage. "Making you breakfast. Duh."

"Yea _duh_. We can leave if you want. Right guys?" Steve looked at the kids and winked. "We can take these yummy malasadas to my place."

Danny shook his head and set his gun down after securing the safety, leaning against the counter.

"Are you hurt, Danno?" Charlie noticed first.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just getting old, buddy."

"Good because Uncle S'eve is taking us swimming. And you're coming!"

Danny beamed at his little boy. "He is, huh?"

"Yea and then we get shave ice too." Charlie basked in his father's attention. "And then maybe watch a movie too. With popcorn."

"Sounds like big plans." Danny gave his partner the quickest of glances. His reply meant for Charlie and Steve.

Charlie nodded eagerly, making Steve tighten his hold on the excited little boy.

Danny smiled, lost in the moment, and zoned out a little. Though his head pounded and leg throbbed, he was happy. _So happy_. And still rather shocked. It all caught up to him and his eyes watered.

Grace grabbed Charlie and whispered in his ear. They took off for her bedroom. A quick look over her shoulder spoke volumes. She knew her dad needed a second. He mouthed a thank you and she dragged her brother down the hall.

"I guess they have a surprise for you." Steve shrugged.

"Thank you, Steve. Thank you so much. For this." Danny dabbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Any time, buddy. I couldn't let you be alone on Father's Day."

Danny didn't mention something he knew deeply. Steve didn't want to be alone on Father's Day either.

And just like that, Steve changed the subject.

"Hey are you alright?"

Danny ignored the question and just listened for a few seconds, still absorbing the moment. The kids argued in the other room, and he resisted the urge to intervene. They were obviously fighting over who would give him which present. He was still getting used to having two kids.

His partner saying his name like he'd grown two heads brought him back to Earth, and he avoided the question like a pro.

"Yea I'm fine, babe. Never better."

Steve wasn't fooled. "Uh huh. Let me see."

"No."

"Pull down your pants."

"What? Again...no." Danny was backed against the counter and not completely sure how serious Steve was.

"I saw you limping. Drop'em."

The twinkle in Steve's eyes made Danny tingle all over. He sidestepped that familiar feeling with a joke. "Steven, if you tell me to turn my head and cough, I'm gonna hit you."

Arms crossed over his chest, Steve changed gears. "Seriously, what happened? What'd I miss?"

"Lou and I chased a perp."

"Lou and you?" Aneurysm Face turned Steve a little bit loud and indignant. "When? Why wasn't I notified?"

"Yesterday. HPD needed some assistance. And you were busy."

"Oh." Some of the color drained out of Steve's cheeks.

Danny didn't notice right away. "Yea oh."

"I wasn't there."

"Hey, you can't be there all the time." Danny caught Steve's eyes. He couldn't stand to see even an ounce of pain on that face. Especially if he put it there. "It's okay. Really. I was the one acting like a kid."

"But Lou can't run for shit."

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny grabbed his gun and limped toward his bedroom. "Come on, mother hen. I'll show you the damage."

Steve grinned and followed his best friend. "Mother hen? Isn't that my line?"

/././

"Danno! Danno! We have something for you!" Charlie ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Whoaaa! Hey!" Danny was just about bounced onto the floor. "Easy there, tiger."

"He ate part of your present." Grace shook her head and gave them her best eye roll before glaring at Steve. "I told you I should be in charge of the chocolate."

"Don't look at me!" Steve through his hands up.

"Did I hear someone say present?" Danny grabbed Charlie and then reached for Grace. "Because I have two of the best right here."

Grace flopped onto the bed and shoved a small box into her dad's lap. "This is for you. From both of us."

"Open it! Open it!" Charlie squirmed out his dad's arms and resumed bouncing on the bed.

Glaring at Steve, Danny feigned annoyance. "If I find out you're responsible for this..."

Steve quickly defended himself. "Hey, no... I didn't give him the candy. That was Rachel."

Charlie grabbed a pillow and whacked his dad with it playfully. "Mommy bought it for you, Danno. It has pineapple in it!"

"Well, your mom is very thoughtful." Danny deadpanned as he disarmed his son.

Steve and Grace both stifled their laughter.

"Open the box!" Charlie cheered again.

"Alright, okay!" Danny tore into the paper and slowly lifted the lid on the box. He smiled and held up his prize.

"A tie!" Steve clapped his hands.

"Thank you, I love it!" Danny pulled his kids in for a hug.

"It'll look great with your blue shirt, dad." Grace smiled. "I don't know why you stopped wearing them."

Danny rubbed his hands together. "Yes, yes it will. Now where's this chocolate everyone's talking about?"

/././

Danny watched Charlie and Steve play. The race car bed was still a huge hit especially when the festivities were fueled by sugar. Sounds of a heated competition underway with Steve narrating the action made his chest tight with joy. He could stand there all day, despite the ache from his thigh. Steve's wrap had helped, but the pain still felt bone deep.

Grace startled him with a tap on his shoulder. He recovered quickly. "Grace, what's up?"

"Can we go visit Steve's dad?"

He kept his voice low. "You do know he's dead. I've told you-"

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "I know, Danno. If it was me, that's what I'd do."

Father and daughter looked at one another for a few seconds, saying nothing. _How did she get so grown up?_

"Not sure he'd want company, Monkey."

"I don't think he wants to be alone." She paused and looked away for a second. "When he picked us up, he looked like he'd been crying."

"Yea, it's a tough day."

Grace shrugged, leaning against her father. "So, let's go with him."

"I don't know if Charlie will understand."

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yea I do." She grinned. "I take after you."

Shaking his head with tears streaking his cheeks, Danny wrapped his arms around Grace and squeezed. "I love you, Monkey."

"Love you more, Dad. Happy Father's Day."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading. Special thanks to Tracey who's been looking for something to read. Not sure if I'll add anything more to this story, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Heck, write your own stories if this inspired you. It's all in good fun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**More from my writing stash... I'm wrestling with the next chapter for What Were You Thinking, so I decided to post something from my old files. This second chapter has been on my mind for a long time. You might wanna go back and read the first one to refresh your memory. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Steven, you don't have to do this." Danny tilted his head and squeezed his friend's arm. "I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's alright." Steve flashed a smile. It was more obvious by the second that his partner was holding back a tidal wave. "Company would be nice."

Grace peeked around the corner.

"Hey Gracie, come here." Steve waved her into the room. She didn't move.

Danny turned around and attempted to calm his daughter. "You were right. Uncle Steve would like some company."

"It was so nice of you to ask, Grace." Steve dabbed at his leaking eyes, clearing his throat.

"I didn't want to make you cry." Grace flew across the hall to her room in a dramatic huff.

Steve flinched as he fought to control himself, deeply affected by Grace.

Danny caught on right away. He took a few steps toward his best friend. Slowly, hoping his words might soothe. "It's okay, babe. Not your fault. She gets like this."

"I didn't want her to be sad. I don't want anyone to worry about this."

"Steve, buddy." Danny grabbed his arm, jerking him a little to get the message across. "You're family. Your dad is family."

Steve nodded, eyes squeezed closed as his emotions got the better of him. He pulled out of Danny's grasp and fled to the bathroom. Danny sat on the edge of the bed facing the door. He didn't say anything as the fan was turned on and the toilet flushed. Then the water ran. He'd give him what Steve needed. His father was one of the few things that could make him lose it. Danny understood and gave him space.

After about ten minutes, Danny stepped in.

"Babe?"

No answer.

Hand on the knob, He gave it a half turn. The door was unlocked. "Hey I'm coming in, is that alright?"

No answer, except for a faint cough.

"I'm definitely coming in if you don't answer. What's going on in there?" Danny put his ear to the door. "Do I need to call the cops?"

"Funny." The word was choked out, the chuckle still dripping with tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But I am coming in now. I hope you're decent." Danny slowly opened the door.

Steve stood by the sink, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed with a frown. "And what exactly do you think I was doing in here?"

"Hey, we're close, but I really don't wanna see you - " Danny waved at the toilet. "You know."

"Taking a dump?"

"Yea, go ahead, be crass."

"You're such a prude, you know that?"

For a few seconds, they both forgot about their troubles. Bickering was a balm, an oasis that belonged only to them.

"Prude?" Danny laughed. "Who was it introduced you to the wonders of Victoria's Secret?"

"That would be you. And I wish I could erase that memory, partner."

"You should be thanking me."

Steve beamed at Danny. That intense smile that always made Danny dip his eyes and take a deep breath. He wished moments like this one could last because ten minutes later the rain had returned. Inside and out.

/././

"I miss him so much." Steve trembled as he sobbed the words.

Hands in his pockets, Danny sat beside Steve on the bed. He understood that feeling of missing someone. Friends, partners, brothers. Death had a way of making you long for a person.

Seeing Steve like this dredged up an awful memory. He'd never forget telling Steve his dad was dead. Steve was so broken up. And here it was again. A pain so sharp it cut his friend in two. And Danny felt it, too.

He looked for anything to distract Steve. It was the only way because the pain never went away. It simply faded and waited to jump on you. Danny scooted closer and rubbed Steve's back, letting him talk.

"Never stops hurting. And today -" Face in his hands, Steve fought to control his breathing. "I'm sorry. Grace. Charlie."

"They're fine. Really, babe."

"I don't want them to worry."

"Grace, she sorta gets it." Danny let his hand fall to the bed, fingers into a loop on the side of Steve's ridiculous cargo shorts. "And Charlie is too busy racing when he should be sleeping."

The clouds parted a little, and Steve wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "That bed was a great idea."

Danny sighed, relieved the storm was passing. He reached for something on the nightstand. "I always wanted a racecar bed when I was a kid. A red one."

"Did they even have them back then?" Steve accepted an offered box of tissues.

"Sure they did. Remember FAO Schwartz?"

"Like on Big?"

Danny's eyes lit up. "You know the movie?"

"One of my favorites."

"Mine too." Danny rubbed Steve's back again, feeling the need to touch his friend, to anchor the moment.

"Thank you, Danny." Steve grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed hard. "I don't know what I'd do-"

"Me too." Danny leaned forward and pulled Steve into an awkward hug, wincing a little as he put too much weight on his sore thigh.

Steve felt him tense, and he pulled away. "Your leg."

"Ah, it's nothing." Danny shrugged. "Part of the job."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Steve sobered, and overcast skies threatened. Outside, the wind picked up.

"You were busy. It all worked out, babe. Don't worry about it." His babbling was evidence Danny knew Steve would dwell on what happened.

"I was busy with the Navy." Steve's eyes flashed with lightening. He was conflicted. "As much as it's given me...it's also taken so much away."

"We all make sacrifices."

Steve lay back on the bed with a sigh. "Yea, I guess."

The hint of defeat in Steve's voice startled Danny, and he blurted the first thing he thought. "It hurts me that I can never make it better for you. If only -"

Emotion got the better of him, and Danny slid forward, hands on his knees, catching his breath. How many times had he replayed the day John McGarrett died. If only he could have saved him. Before he could sink deeper, Steve was suddenly impossibly close.

"Hey, Danny...buddy. It's okay. I'm okay. Just a little sad."

"I know. But you're my best friend." Danny choked. "And when you're sad; I'm sad."

/././

The next morning, Grace sat beside her brother. He wouldn't stop fidgeting. He wanted to take everything off her shelves, to mess with her stuff. Maybe her bedroom wasn't the best venue for their chat.

"Stop it, Charlie. I have something to tell you."

"I know." He rolled his eyes. "We're going to the cemetery."

He sounded out the word. It was still knew to him.

"Don't say it like that." She poked him.

"Ow, I'll tell dad."

Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "Go right ahead. See if I care."

Pretending to take the bait, Charlie opened his mouth and all that came out was a squeak because Grace tweaked his ear.

"Hey, that hurt." He slapped her leg, giggling.

"This isn't funny, Charlie. I mean it." She growled.

"Okay, Gracie." He took the hint and sat up straight. "So, Uncle Steve's gonna talk to a rock?"

Grace frowned. "Charlie, it's not just a rock. It's a headstone."

"But there's nobody there. Mommy told me -"

"Mommy told you what?"

"That when people die - they're gone."

Grace nodded. Her mom never told her about death. That had been her dad's job. She waited for her brother to say more.

"If you're good, you go to heaven. And if you're bad -" Charlie bit his lip and pointed at the floor. "You go down there."

Now Grace rolled her eyes.

"Did Mommy lie?"

She shrugged. "Nobody knows for sure, Charlie."

He looked at his sister with a mix of confusion and fear. "But what happens?"

Grace shook her head and looked at the ceiling, trying not to let her feelings show. She didn't want to do this, but she'd promised her dad. _How do you tell a little boy that no one knows what happens when you die?_ That the person is simply gone - like their mom said. She used to worry all the time. Ever since her dad told her about his old partner. Her namesake.

"Gracie..." Charlie whined as he tugged on her shirt. "What happens? Tell me."

"I don't know, Charlie." She exploded and immediately regretted it.

Charlie burst into tears. "Don't yell at me!"

Before Grace could grab her brother and shut him up, her dad bellowed her name. He meant business. And he sounded tired. She pushed her brother into the hall as she plead forgiveness, giving him a quick hug.

Danny stood in the doorway to his room, exasperation vanishing as he reached for his son, and Charlie ran into his arms.

Grace sighed with relief and closed her door, careful not to slam it, and then she crashed on her bed.

/././

Steve watched Danny rummaging through a drawer for a complete pair of socks. "You don't have to go."

"If you say that one more time -" Danny punched Steve in the arm.

Steve laughed. "Thanks buddy."

"I just need a quick shower. I'll even take the Army kind. You can time me." He ducked out of the way as Steve tried to swat him with a towel. "Grace is ready to go. Charlie needs help with his shirt."

"Got it, Danno." Steve turned to leave the room. He paused and winked at Danny. "And hey...wear the new tie."

/././

Huge grey clouds rolled overhead. The large billowing kind that could mean a quick but intense shower. Danny kept glancing at the sky as he stood behind Steve and the kids. Steve was telling them a story about his dad. He hated to interrupt but as soon as he felt the first drop, he signaled for his daughter.

"Grace, take your brother to the truck."

She nodded and grabbed Charlie's hand. She knew her dad still worried about Charlie getting sick.

"Come on, Charlie."

"But I wanna stay with Daddy and Uncle Steve."

"You can play with my phone." Grace bribed her brother. She knew it would work.

With a huge smile, he cheered. "Okay! Let's go."

Charlie ran for the truck just as it began to sprinkle. Grace shook her head, waving at her dad as she followed her silly brother.

Danny waited a few seconds before approaching his friend.

"Hey, you want some time alone?" Danny kept his voice quiet and soft. Worry and shared pain etched in the grooves near his eyes. "Cause, I can wait with the kids, if you want."

"Stay."

"Sure, babe. Anything you need."

Steve closed his eyes and took a long, shaky inhale. He laughed as he let out the breath.

"You would've liked him."

"Yea?" Danny slung his arm around Steve.

And that gesture gave Steve permission to crumble, Danny warm against him as a cool rain fell. They stood there together for a few minutes until Steve pulled away and shook off his somber mood.

"Thank you, Danny. Really."

"Don't mention it, you putz. How many times do I have to tell you we're family. You're stuck with us. Those crazy kids love you more than I do." _If that's possible._ Danny let the thought slip out of his mind. He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Danno. Let's go eat."

"Now there's the Steve we know and love."

"And I even have my wallet!" Steve pulled a wallet from his pocket, waving it just out of reach and grinning.

Danny laughed with his best friend as they walked to the waiting kids. He stopped when they were almost there and felt his pockets.

"Wait a minute! That's my wallet!"

* * *

 _ **Aren't they the best? Until next time...**_


End file.
